Davin Firth
Davin Firth was a male human warrior and an NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Davin Firth was the First Rider of the Brightblades and commanded the men at arms in Midway Inn. He murdered Harn Bronzeaxe and attempted to cover it up by framing Hibblepibb "the Hilarious." When the Royal Explorer's investigation began to draw closer to Davin, he ordered his men to slay them, the caravan they escorted and Varis Dorn. He was defeated and executed immediately by Varis Dorn for his crimes. Background Davin Firth was a warrior and by 465 he was First Rider of the Brightblades, the men-at-arms at Midway Inn. Though he had an extensive gambling problem he was widely respected by his men. Conflict with Harn Bronzeaxe Late in the month of the Father, Davin lost an enormous sum of money to Harn Bronzeaxe, the local priest at Midway Inn. Davin offered to pay it back in installments, but Harn insisted upon the entirety of the money all at once. Davin offered his ancestral blade in payment or as collateral but Harn refused, insisting upon coin, stating that this was a lesson from the Gods that Davin should not gamble more than he could bear to lose. Harn then added insult to injury by calling Davin out for his faults and the loss of the money, which only served to enrage Davin further. On the 2nd of Gatekeeper Davin murdered Harn Bronzeaxe in the church of The Mason. Murder Investigation Harn had the bad luck to have murdered Harn while a caravan escorted by the Royal Explorers and a small squad of Gildornian Soldiers led by Captain Hunter Brynan was passing through. When Harn's body was found by his acolytes Captain Brynan was summoned along with Davin. Worse, Brynan asked the Royal Explorers to help investigate the murder. Harn's acolytes, led by Gryff Stonepusher, immediately accused a visiting gnomish comedian named Hibblepibb of the murder, stating that he had spent the entire previous night telling insulting dwarf jokes in the tavern for his act. The Royal Explorers, concerned that Gryff and the other acolytes would take vengeance on Hibblepibb before they could investigate fully, asked for him to be temporarily locked up in the jail to keep him save from any vigilante activity. With Hibblepibb already despised by the local dwarves and sidelined in the jail, Davin decided to frame him for the murder. He knew the gnome was having his short sword's hilt wrapped and so paid a visit to the local smith, Rommel Underforge, under the pretext of having a scabbard made. When Rommel's back was turned Davin grabbed Hibblepibb's blade and left. Along with Harn's bloody tunic, Davin hid them in the stables to be found by the farrier, Flora Greenleaf. The Royal Explorers, however, had already eliminated Hibblepibb as a suspect, noting that someone so short could not have delivered the death blow and that his sword was in Rommel's forge during the time of the murder. Fynnhanar even confronted Davin directly, telling him that he believed he was the murderer. Mutiny With the walls closing in on him, Davin felt his only chance not to be executed was to double down on his crimes. He gathered his men and convinced them that the Royal Explorers, Captain Brynan and his men, Varis Dorne (the owner of Midway Inn) were all Orlesean agents and that they would need to kill them to foil their nefarious plots. He even argued that the caravan of settlers would have to be killed to keep the secret in Midway. Unfortunately he did not count on the battle prowess of the Royal Explorers. They caught wind of the plan and brought the matter to Varis, who rallied the Brightblades loyal to him. When Firth led his men into the courtyard he was confronted by Varis and his men alongside the Royal Explorers. Fynn blew up Davin's entire force with a single Fireball, slaying all of them and leaving him badly wounded. At last the enormity of what he had wrought hit Davin all at once and he fell to his knees on anguish and horror. Dorne, entirely unsympathetic, executed Firth immediately. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs